


After the Shoot

by readreadingwhenwritten



Category: James Charles - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readreadingwhenwritten/pseuds/readreadingwhenwritten
Summary: this begins right after the makeup relay race. a bit of fluff and smut





	1. Chapter 1

They had just finished recording the 'Makeup relay race' on James's channel. The whole vlog squad was there with James including Jeff Wittek. Jeff Whittek the most popular stylist on famous birthdays with over million followers on Instagram and born the 15th of December 1989. James had done a bit of research.  
Jeff was part of David Dobrik's vlog squad. He was James's favourite part of the vlog he was just so 'pretty' and he was the 'hottest'.The light always seemed to hit his face so well. He looked even better in real life than on camera. He was just so sexy.

~Time Skip~

Finally, after all the horrendous makeup the rest of the vlog put on him it was Jeff's. Most of James's makeup had been done already and not done well.  
Jeff put his warm hand under James's sisters' hoodie to 'check for a mic' and James's bare chest. James wanted Jeff's hand to stay longer. James longed for Jeff to touch him more in other places, but of course, that wouldn't happen. He was straight. James took the opportunity and also checked Jeff for a mic. He hands lingering longer than needed, his fingertips feeling his six pack with his defined abs. In the video, Jeff and James complimented each other back and forth. "You look like a Victoria Secret Angel" James assumed he was just being nice to a fellow YouTuber.

After the shoot everyone was just conversing; waiting for the food they ordered previously. James thought that people might be hungry so he bought a lot and it was taking a while. James made his way around the room making sure to talk to everyone. He needs to make sure he had a good relationship with David Dobrik so they could collaborate more in the future. Occasionally, he could see in the corner of his eye Jeff looking at him it almost appeared like a look of interest or lust. But James thought that was unlikely as Jeff was straight (or at least so he thought). But James liked going after straight guys. Going after gay guys is too easy. What would be the point? Some straight guys become curious about their sexuality. James can instead try to seduce straight with fame and his feminine looks.

When the food arrived, everyone began eating and talking about recent events. Topics such as James scandals and past friendships. Then they discussed the fans who showed up at James's house "I can't even have privacy in my own home" his voice shaking as a single tear rolled down his cheek. put his arm on James's shoulder then brought him into a comforting hug. James felt safe, safer than he had felt in a while. James didn't notice but a single tear fell on his cheek. Jeff gently wiped the tear off James's soft cheek. James couldn't help but smile. Jeff hated to see James upset about anything.

While most people were finishing eating. Jeff and James began discussing camera setups. Jeff talked about how he really struggled with his camera ."I never know how to set my camera on the tripod correctly my video is all from really unattractive angles" James looked Jeff's beautiful face and told him "I can't imagine you ever looking unattractive".Jeff blushed he was used to getting complimented but James was different.

James led Jeff down the hallway to where the recording for his videos took place. James opened the door to show Jeff his setup. James began explaining his camera and lighting setup. James soon blushed when he realised they had never really been alone in a room without cameras recording. It just them, finally, he had Jeff all to himself for more than five minutes.

"Fuck it" Jeff whispered. Before James knew it he was pressed up on the wall. Their bodies are closer than ever before. Only a few pieces of fabric separated them. James never on million years thought this would happen. Jeff's tongue began looking for entry and James allowed it. This was different from the other times James had been kissed. This was more passionate, more romantic. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony. Their mouths ever only separated for air.

Until Jeff stopped and whispered in James's ear "We should get back, the others will wonder why we have been gone for so long" Jeff whispered in James's ear. James wanted to do more but agreed to go back, in the kitchen, to the vlog squad.

When they arrived back in the kitchen everyone was still eating ."Where were you two ?" David asked innocently. A few vlog squad members giggled. Jeff replied "He was just showing me his camera setup" the squad glanced due to being doubtful of that being true. "erm Yes, He wanted some advice on camera setups" James stuttered unconvincingly in agreement while blushing "Sure, we believe you" chuckled Heath Hussar sarcastically with a wink.

People soon continued back to their previous conversations about YouTube video ideas and future collaborations. Every now and then during discussions, Jeff would notice James staring; he would give him a quick wink. Surprising no one noticedJames tried hard not to blush.

It wasn't before long it started getting late it was past midnight people disappeared one by one to go back to their homes. David and all the other daily vloggers needed to edit and go to sleep. Everyone slowly left, and the number of people at James's house dwindled down. 

The last vlog squad member to leave was Jeff after everyone else had left"I have to go now beautiful" before he then gave James a quick peck on the lips goodbye. The beauty guru wanted to ask Jeff to stay a bit longer but unfortunately, James had to wake up early tomorrow, he had a flight. The reason for his flight was because he had an important photo shoot with an important magazine. He needed time to finish packing and travel to the airport.

*****

Jeff walked out of the door and departed to his home despite really not wanting to leave. When Jeff left that night, he couldn't stop thinking about James and their kiss. Especially how soft his lips were. And how great he smelled. James was so beautiful with and without makeup. He was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a flight

After everyone left James washed his face, he changed his clothes and got into bed. He set his alarm to 6:00 began smiling to himself, almost unable to contain his happiness, thinking about Jeff. His lips.His tongue. James turned for more. He was desperate for more. He was horny for more.

As his the thoughts intensified his cock became harder. He slowly slid his hand under his waistband and started jacking off to the thought of Jeff, of him and Jeff together sexually. He imagined what it would be like to fucked by Jeff. He began moaning loudly to the pleasure. James envisioned what it would feel to penetrated by Jeff's manhood. He soon came. It felt amazing. The beauty guru then cleaned up and went to sleep.

••••••

The next morning James couldn't stop thinking about him as he lay awake in bed. He doesn't usually think about a guy this much. James always jokingly flirted Grayson on camera but Grayson never flirted back.

James soon began to fear what if this is like so many other times where he gets his heart broken and hates himself afterwards. James isn't even 20 yet and Jeff is almost 30. He started wondering what if he ends up sitting, sobbing in his hotel room, despite having a photoshoot. It would be due to no one's fault but his own. Fortunately, had to forget about all his doubts, James didn't have time to worry he had a flight to catch and did not want to be late.

Suspicious of the amount of sleep he got, James went to check the time on his phone "Oh shit" James's phone died. He checks the clock and it was noon. Noon. His flight was at 10 . 10 AM. James began frantically searching the internet for a later flight to his destination. He was desperate. He would have even flown economy. Not a single flight James could find to get him to where needed to be for when needed to be there. He was forced to reschedule to two months in the future.

He posted on his Instagram and Twitter about the incident. Well, there is one upside to this. At least now he could hang out with Jeff and not be thousands of miles away. James really wanted to do the photoshoot. However, James seemed to entirely forget about that, when received a text from Jeff.

Jeff   
Hey x  
How are you? I saw on Twitter that you missed your flight ✈️ I know that the photo shoot was really important to you.

James  
I'm fine, they let me reschedule.

Jeff   
So now that you're not busy maybe we could hang out at your place ;)

James   
Yeah sure  
When?

Jeff   
I can be over in an hour x

James  
K

James began tidying up all the food from late at night. James was so excited to see Jeff again.  
Meanwhile, Jeff took a shower and washed his hair. He got dressed. He sprayed his best cologne. Jeff then grabbed a couple of condoms (Just in case) and walked out the door.  
Jeff was greeted at the door by James who seemed happy despite missing his flight.

"Hi" James welcomed Jeff in.   
James noticed the cologne "You smell nice". "Thank you he blushed" They just hung out it was nice. They talked, they watched sex education on Netflix it was a great show.   
"I really like this"  
"I like the show too"  
"Not the show, the show was good but I'm talking about us hanging out"  
Jeff held James. James felt comfortable with Jeff. He felt like he trusted him. Like he could tell him anything.  
"Jeff" James whispered Jeff turned and James gave him a sweet kiss. "What was that for ?" Jeff asked curiously. "I don't know" James responded. Jeff pressed his lips against James's this kiss was different than the other kiss. This time was more aggressive.

(A/N this is about to get interesting by interesting I mean fluffy)

James was soon on Jeff's lap, his legs wrapped around Jeff's back. Their dancing with each other, only separating to breathe. Jeff's hands travelling down James's back and tightly grabbing his ass. James liked it. James held Jeff head lightly tugging his hair. Jeff lifted James and carried James into the bedroom. They fell on to the bed, Jeff on top as they kiss passionately. Jeff's mouth left James's. Jeff started sucking on his neck leaving pink hickeys.

Suddenly Jeff stopped. James didn't want Jeff to keep going. Jeff looked into James's beautiful natural brown eyes. "Can I ask you something ?"  
"Sure anything"  
Jeff hesitated.  
James started to worry about what Jeff was going to ask. Is he going to ask for condoms? Is going to ask if James has any STDs?

"Is it true that you're a virgin ?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Warning this is a lie bit smutty)

Jeff looked into James's beautiful natural brown eyes. James wasn't wearing coloured contacts. Jeff preferred James with them.

"Is it true that you're a still virgin". James' heart stopped. He felt almost embarrassed.

~Flashback begins~

James met this guy at Starbucks. He was nice, handsome all of the good things you would want in a casual hookup. 

One thing leads to another.James was on his knees. Sucking dick. He had the dick in his mouth. His tongue massaging the dick. James had the dick deep in his throat 

The man let out moans of pleasure."I'm gonna c-".Before he could finish his sentence the guy came in James's mouth. James took the dick out of his mouth and swallowed. James looked up at the guy he met in Starbucks with a smirk and licked his lips making sure to swallow it all.  
The guy asked "Hey do me to finish you off?" out of common courtesy.

James usually would have said no to this proposition, but this time he said yes. James didn't know why but he did. After lightly kissing down James body the man reached James's crotch and unzipped James's fly. Before the man could perform oral sex on him "wait" James murmured. The man stopped James started feeling dizzy and started sweating a lot he felt a tingling. breathing was difficult but he didn't know why. "I can't breathe" James was having a panic attack. He had never had a panic attack before.

"Hey, are you okay? , just breathe" he advised. James began trying to breathe deeply and slowly. James started to feel better.  
"I think you should leave"  
The guy began apologising if he made James uncomfortable then left.

~ Flashback ends ~

James was still a virgin, sure he had given blow jobs and hand jobs before. But he had never received and, he hadn't ever done anal.

"Yes," James mumbled under his breath almost embarrassed. It wasn't really a secret. Yet somehow he still feared Jeff would bring it up. Jeff kissed his neck softly. "It's okay" whispered Jeff "I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with"

After that James and Jeff just cuddled, James was in Jeff's arms. They just laid there for the rest of the night, until they both fell asleep.  
In the morning James woke up checked Twitter, there wasn't anything interesting happening.Then he turned to face Jeff. Jeff was still soundly asleep.He didn't want to wake him so James watched him sleep.

Jeff was only in a pair of red boxer briefs. James noticed Jeff had taken his shirt and pants off 'he must have been uncomfortable in the' James thought. The beauty guru admired Jeff's perfect face, his perfect jawline, his perfect lips. He studied all of Jeff's intricate facial features. James thought Jeff looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"Oh hey," Jeff mumbled as he arose from his slumber and opened his eyes. James blushed. The beauty guru realised watching someone whilst they are sleeping could be perceived as a bit creepy.  
"Oh hi"  
Jeff gave James a brief good morning kiss on the cheek.  
"How long have you been awake?" Jeff yawned.  
"Not long" James lied.

~Time skip~  
Jeff ordered his Uber "I should go home, I need to shower and stuff"Jeff said as he put his shirt back on. James preferred Jeff without his shirt on.

"Yeah" James frowned as he got out of bed walked Jeff to the door. James didn't want him to leave.  
"This was fun"  
"Yes, it was" James replied.  
"I hope we do this again"  
"Bye," he gave James a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door.  
"Bye"

••••••••••••••••

A few days had passed since Jeff had stayed over James's house. The two men hadn't exchanged words since not even online.  
However, while James was filming his latest video Jeff messaged him.

Jeff   
Hey x

James   
Hi 👋

Jeff   
How are you? x

James   
I'm good   
How are you? x

Jeff   
I'm great   
I've been thinking about that night I spent at your house

Jeff   
What are you doing tonight?

James   
I'm filming a video   
Y?

Jeff   
😢  
I wanted to ask you out for dinner tonight

James   
I wish I could but I have a collab tonight

James   
And I have a flight tomorrow because the shoot was rescheduled.  
I can't miss my flight again.


	4. Chapter 4

After a late night of filming a mukbang, James had to wake up early for his flight. He couldn't miss his flight again. This shoot was important to him. He didn't get much sleep but he thought he could just try and sleep on the plane or at the hotel.

James left the house and travelled to the airport. On the way, he called one of his favourite people in the world. One of his best friends Laura Mellado.  
"I met someone," James said happily   
"Oh, who is it?" Laura asked curiously   
"I can't say it's still really new"  
"So have you lost your virginity yet ?" Laura questioned.  
"No... not yet" James mumbled.

~Time skip James gets to his gate~

James sits down about to start scrolling through Twitter. When Jeff texts him

Jeff  
I hope you have a safe flight x

James   
Thanks, x  
I hate long flights, I'm way too impatient

Jeff  
Too bad I can't keep you company we couldn't have joined the mile high club together 😉

James blushed at the flirtation from Jeff and started to wonder if he was joking or not. He thoughts were interrupted by the lady called "First class passengers may board now"

James  
I have to board now I will text you when I land bye x

Jeff  
I hope you have a safe flight

So James got on to his flight, he found his seat in first classand not long aftef the plane took off.

On the flight, James watched the show Sex Education on Netflix. James ate aeroplane food and it wasn't too bad.

Then he landed.

...  
The shoot went well. He was glad it could be rescheduled and that he didn't miss the huge opportunity even despite it meaning that could go on a date with Jeff. He only stayed for three days yet couldn't wait to get back home.

••••

Only two days after, James was back in the sky. He was looking forward to going back to Los Angeles. Today was his last day in the city. He would get on the plane tomorrow and arrive on Tuesday.

He couldn't wait to get back to Jeff. While he was away they called, messaged and FaceTimed. He enjoyed Jeff's great sense humour. However, for James, it wasn't the same compared to being with Jeff irl.

So he texted Jeff.

James   
I'll be back on Tuesday

Jeff   
Great then we can hang out on Thursday x

James   
Sure can't wait x

James was excited already to see him again. He was excited to kiss him again.

James

•••

James got back to Hollywood, Los Angeles. He flight was quiet as he was in first class. Finally, he was back to la, he tweeted it of coursework. He took an Uber back to la and got back to his house.

Jeff came over again. "Hi" James felt butterflies just from seeing him again. They just hung out. It felt natural. It felt warm. They ordered food then watched a movie.

Jeff and James sat on the couch together, Jeffs arm around James. James pulled James by his shirt and kissed him. When the kiss broke. "What was that for?" Jeff spoke softly. "I don't know, just felt like it". Jeff kissed him back.

(Smutty)

The kiss soon became more than just a kiss. James straddled Jeff's lap, his leg wrapped around Jeff's back. They kiss more roughly now. He began to move on him creating wonderful friction. Tiny, almost inaudible moans escaped Jeff's throat. Jeff's hands travelled down the Beauty Guru's back to then squeeze his ass. James could feel Jeff's large excitement underneath him.

James got down on his knees. He unzipped Jeff's jeans to reveal the barber's thick, long and erect member. It was already leaking with precum. Before taking in the full length he teased the slit with his tongue. Jeagainst out lowly pitched moans of pleasure.

"I'm about to cum".Jeff soon ejaculated his large load into James's mouth. James swallowed his warm semen. They kissed it was sweet.

~~~~~

They made their way to the bedroom, Jeff threw James on to the bed. They both rushed to remove their clothing. Jeff took off his shirt first, which revealed his toned abs, then James. They both quickly removed their trousers then their underwear.

He left soft wet kisses up an down James's face an neck, then proceeded to pull off James's shirt then his. James was on the bed thighs spread. Jeff pulls off James trousers then his own .James pushes a finger inside himself.  
He continued to make his way down James's chest until he got to his waist.

Jeff grabbed the condoms and lube First Jeff started with one finger, then two fingers. "Your hands are cold" James could even think straight anymore.

Jeff stopped

"Are you sure you want this? "

"I want you"


End file.
